kill_la_kill_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazuma Kagesada
Kazuma Kagesada(影カズマ, Kagesada Kazuma) is The Black Banchō's true identity, and the wielder of the astronomically powerful Life Fibre Kamui, Maketsu. His hated rival of warfare is noneother than Nishimura Kiryuuin. Kazuma is a former student of Honnoji Academy where he went down in history as the single most violent and powerful delinquent in the school and entire region. He is the founder and former leader of The Iron Knuckles, a Bozosoku Gang of juveniles whom have all but dwindled to nothingness today. Kazuma currently resides as a neutral being within Honnoji academy, now finding residence within the former school buildings directly underneath the current honnoji academy. Appearance Personality Relationships Background Synopsis Due to his horrible behavior and inability to be contained by any, due to his immense strength and terrifying power, Kazuma had either been kicked out of or expelled from every other school in the region. In order to test his power, as well as take advantage of his Kamui, the board of directions enlisted him in Honnoji Academy's 1st Year, Class Z, nicknamed the worst class in education history due to the numerous powerful and dangerous individuals whom were gathered there. Needless to say, Kazuma immediately conquered the class and soon expanded his influence to numerous others throughout Honnoji Academy. Equipment Powers & Abilities Ridiculous Strength: '''The main bullet point of Kazuma's power and strength and invidual is the utterly profound level of physical might he is both feared and revered for. Capable of quite easily crushing those whom initially appear much taller, and stronger than him, Kazuma's physical might is such that he does not even have to resort to using his Kamui in order to fight fully armed, Synchronized Goku Uniform wearing opponents. Arguably Kazuma's greatest feat of strength was when he not only lifted, but tossed the entirety of Honnoji Gakuen far into the stratosphere so as to save it and its inhabitants from a massive bomb planted underneath the schools base by Nishimura Kiryuuin, the aforementioned structure weighing at least several hundred gigatons, albeit he was wearing his fully synchronized kamui at the time. If anything, Kazuma's titanic level of physical strength as only served to increase in the years he has been away from Honnoji Academy, as shown when he effortlessly crushed Ira Gamagoori without so much as a single, casual move, and again when he blew away boxing club president, Takaharu Fukuroda's countless multiple jab attack in the same manner. Kamui Life Fibre '''Maketsu(悪魔血, Lit. "Devil Blood") is the name of Kazuma's iconic and outstanding personal Life Fibre. It is one of the most powerful and one of the most potentiality-based Kamui in existence, and its body served as the master pattern for the Goku Uniform, Shinketsu, which was to be created using data and life fibres collected from Maketsu's awakened form. Kazuma's Maketsu has however, long since surpassed any notion of rival or challenge, having transcended its original boundaries and entered what is described as a class of its own in terms of power. Due to the primarily black and red appearance of Maketsu, this Kamui is responsible for Kazuma having earned himself his most infamous and oustanding title of noneother than The Black Bancho, which is a name reflective of his appearance while in his transformed state. Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kamui Users Category:The Black Bancho